1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a model vehicle, particularly a model railway vehicle, comprising means of deriving a supply voltage from an electrical supply network, and deriving control signals from a central control unit; at least one control and evaluation device, located in the model vehicle; at least one regulating device, which is associated with the control and evaluation device; at least one definable address, which is associated with the model vehicle or with the control and evaluation device; a plurality of electrical consumers, located in the model vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
Model vehicles for model railway systems are already known which are mounted on a rail network and, controlled by a control device, can be moved via their travelling gear on said rail network. These model vehicles, designed as locomotives or motor wagons, have a clearly allocated address, so that a deliberate selection may be made from a plurality of model vehicles provided with travelling gear, and to enable the selected model vehicle to be controlled in its travelling movements. These model vehicles, designed as motor wagons, in addition if necessary also have additional functions, which may be merely switched on or off via the control device, such as a headlight, steam generator, signal horn, etc. A disadvantage in this case is that, with a model having a plurality of different travelling functions, these can only be carried out manually on the respective model vehicle itself, apart the travelling gear.